ABSTRACT: CORE B The Bioanalytical and Statistics Core B is a centralized resource comprised of eight investigators with complementary expertise and substantial collaborative experience in understanding the impact of hazardous environmental substances on human health. Along with Core A (Analytical), Core B shares the goal of detecting biomarkers of exposure to and effect of hazardous chemicals in humans and the environment. The Core's purpose is to provide integrated, high-quality bioanalytical and statistical services to the UC Davis ? NIEHS Superfund Research Program. The bioanalysis component provides a broad suite of assays, developed from the past 25 years of SRP support, to assess the presence of hazardous chemicals and/or effects of these materials on selected biological pathways. Core B inherits mature bioanalytical methods from Project 3 (Immunoassays) and the previous Project 5 (Cell-Based Assays). More than 25 immunoassays are available for various hazardous chemicals. Cell-based assays assess chemical interaction with a variety of receptors as biomarkers of effect. Most of these assays are already part of the EPA Tox21 screening program. Enzyme assays for specific pathways are also be provided by the Core. These bioanalytical methods are integral to Project 1 (Bioremediation) as they aim to identify toxic samples of human or ecosystem health concern to Core C (Community Engagement). Project 1 and Core A (Analytical) will identify toxic components of samples testing positive in bioanalysis methods, then immunoassays in this Core will be transferred to the community to build their capacity to assess the occurrence of the identified toxicant to help them determine their exposures. Projects 3 (Immunoassays), 4 (MOS and Cardiac Toxicity) and 5 (Exposure-induced ER Stress) are developing methods for Core B and as such benefit from experience provided by Core personnel that will result in valid, robust tools for exposure assessment. Core B includes four PhD-level statisticians with substantial relevant experience in collaborative multidisciplinary research. These investigators have worked with the Center's Projects and Cores to refine their proposals and to identify the research and educational activities requiring specialized statistical expertise. To facilitate effective, economical and continuous support, primary and secondary statistical consultants have been assigned to each Center Project or Core. Assignments were specified to promote an effective alignment of specialized statistical skills with the particular needs of individual Projects and Cores. The Core's quality assurance and management plans allow it to identify and respond to emerging opportunities or challenges confronting the Center, maximizing the reliability, utility and impact of the UCD SRC.